The Trouble with Roses
by camigirl4k3
Summary: (I suck at summaries..it's better than it looks inside)About Sora and the trubles of life..main:RikuSora sub: TidusSora LeonRiku


(Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story....but I do own my Chicken Quesadillia...yes....my own....my precious...  
  
Camigirl: Hi people! Sora: Camille...how many times do I have to tell you? No one wants to hear you.... Camigirl: Sure they do! See? Hi all my precious fans!! crickets chirp Camigirl: oh.....tear tear....well fine then.. goes off in corner  
  
Ok, this is my first (Real) fic, for all of you who didn't know...so I hope you like it...I, personally think it stinks...but hey, to each their on...ok, on with the fic!

* * *

_Cause I'm Broken, When I'm open  
And I don't feel like I'm strong enough   
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel light when you're gone away...  
_"Broken- Seether & Amy lee (Evanescence)"_  
_

  
_The Trouble With Roses_  
  


Chapter One – Beginnings  


  
_ Sora's POV_   
  
"Sora! You're gonna be late for work if you don't get your sorry butt down here!" Wakka yelled from outside the door. "Yes mom...." Sora smirked getting out of bed.  
  
Wakka went to his room, what he does? No one knows....  
  
But anyway, I'm Sora, I'm 23 and I'm living here in this apartment with my two college buddies from childhood. The first ones name is Tidus. He's really cocky and is very good at blitzball and stuff....but...not much else...and he can be a bit of a crybaby sometimes...(especially around the subject of his father...he was a horrible person...)  
  
And as for Wakka, he's pretty cool, he's even better at blitzball than tidus...but he acts like he's a big brother to all of us, since he's 25...  
  
_ Normal Pov_   
  
"Whoo...it's hot up here.... "Sora said as he was shuffling through his cd collection. "I think I'll go downstairs for a fanta...." 'wanna fanta don'tcha wanna? Wanna fanta...don'tcha wanna?' (A/N: I love that song )  
  
But as he proceeded to go down the stairs, he heard ...something that sounded like...sobbing? So he went in the kitchen, and in the middle of all the empty beer bottles to find that it was indeed Tidus crying.  
  
"Tidus....is it Yuna again?.... it's ok...." Sora soothingly whispered, patting Tidus on the back. Tidus pulled Sora into a hug and cried onto his shoulder. ' Man, He's been like this for weeks...ever since Yuna left him for Seymour...poor guy..' "Tidus, listen to me, you don't need that girl 'bit ' anyway" Sora said.  
  
_ Tidus's Pov_   
  
_ {Sigh} _ I guess Sora is right, I don't need her...but it's just...the way she broke up with me...It's not like she just came out and said it...  
  
_flashback_   
  
"_ {giggle}_ Stop it Tidus! Not in public!" Yuna squealed as Tidus was nibbling on her neck. "Well it's your fault for being so damn cute today....." Tidus stated, slightly pouting, causing Yuna to blush.  
  
"Um...well...I have to use the...ladies room..." Yuna mumbled as she stalked off to the bathrooms. "I think you scared her off" smirked Sora. "Shut up Sora..." Tidus muttered then Sora and Wakka butted into a fit of laughter. "He's telling the truth, ya! Her face was as red as a tomato!" Wakka laughed. Tidus glared at the two, but then started laughing with them. It was all-great for a moment until..  
  
'hmm...Yuna's been gone for a while...' Tidus thought.  
  
"Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick...I'll be back" Tidus said. "Yea right!" Sora remarked," you just wanna make out with Yuna in the girls bathroom!" Wakka and Sora Busted out laughing. Tidus just replied with a wink and a smirk, leaving his buddies to drown themselves in tears.(A/N: Just kidding!!!)  
  
As Tidus entered the girls bathroom 'Man I hope I don't get caught...' He heard moans coming from the center stall...'They must be getting it ON in there...' he thought with a smirk ' Hope me and Yuna get close enough to do that...I can practically hear her voice in my head...Wait a minute! That is Yuna! What the Heck!' Tidus inched closer to the stalls, hoping to get a better sound.  
  
And praying to God that it was not Yuna.  
  
"Oh.._ {unnh_}.. more..." Yuna mumbled. "Yuna, baby...I love you..._{oh_}.... " the man whispered. Tidus was close to tears as he left the bathroom in a sprint. Determined not to cry, he went back to his friends' table as if nothing happened  
  
"So where's the lucky girl? Did ya get some, ya?" Tidus scowled lightly, but just as quickly smiled before anyone could see it. "No...she's not ready yet" 'But she sure as heck is for the other guy...the bitch  
  
He was just about to make an excuse and leave when he heard Wakka speak up again, "Yuna! what took you so long in there? And...Who is he?"  
  
???'s POV  
  
"Take it from the top!" the director yelled  
  
_{Man}..._  
  
'We've already done this shoot 25 times... I mean, who would care so much about a stupid soap commercial anyway?!'  
  
We need Main Boy #1, Main Boy #1 you are needed on set  
  
stupid commercial...stupid life...  
  
After the shoot, some of the actors went over to the refreshment table to get fuled before going to scene 2.  
  
"Dude, you look out of it...are you getting enough sleep?....smoking something?...if so, can I have some?" Cloud asked, totally serious. Riku laughed, "No, I'm just feelin a little sick..." "You should go home then!, I don't want you to get in trouble because you caused the hottest guy, cough me cough in the buisness to have a cold...now would I?" "Shut up cloud....you cocky bastard" Riku smirked.  
"It's the Truth!" Cloud said, smirking right back.  
  
"You Idi-...wait. What time is it..."  
  
"Quarter past six...why?"  
  
"Crap!" Riku yelled "uh... gotta go! " and with that he left out of the building...  
  
'Great....Leon's gonna kill me....'

* * *

Ok, that's it for this chapter, cause I'm really tired of typing right now...I have the whole story written up..it just haven't typed it yet, lol, how smart am I? I know you're all thinking "Isn't this supposed to be a RikuXSora!!" It will be...I'm just giving the plot a little time to develop...that and my writing skills...remember, R&R! ja ne! 


End file.
